Thawing the Ice
by crimson nova
Summary: 15 added! What did the time traveling change? What will happen now?
1. Default Chapter

Thawing the Ice

By Crimson Nova

Summary:  things aren't easy for Ryan after his return; can his friends thaw the ice around his heart?  

Proviso: I own nothing Power rangers.  

Author's note:  Ok, I'm still working on "By Heart" but this has been on my mind for a while now so I had to get it out.  

Chapter 1.  

Ryan sat there watching as Dana rose.  She wasn't the little girl he'd resented for so many years.  She was a young woman, one with four good friends, one of which who loved her.  He didn't know how to feel about that.  He no longer resented her but the love he should feel wasn't there.  He'd come back to see what he could recover but with   his little sister he had no clue what to do.  He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear anyone sit down.  

"She's not the little girl you left."  He glanced over to find his father there in the seat across from him his coffee in hand.  Ryan just nodded in reply.  What could he say?  

"You had a rough life, but didn't have it easy either."  At his father's words Ryan frowned.  

"She had you, a safe home and a normal life."  Ryan said quietly and winced at the faint twinge of resentment in his tone, where had it come from?  He did not resent her, she was his sister.  

"After the accident, she cried herself to sleep each night."  William Mitchell said quietly.  He thought it was time that his son saw that what had happened to him had affected his sister as well as himself.  "She never understood or remembered it in the morning.  Then there were the nights she woke up screaming.  She never remembered the dreams either."  

Ryan listened to this his eyes on his father's weathered face.  He'd not known that she'd been through anything more than a typical single parent life.  He'd thought she'd just gone on being little Dana the pest.  

"When she was six I finally took her to counseling.  It came out under hypnotism that she believed it was her fault that you fell."  Ryan began to toy with his own coffee cup.   "Even though she didn't remember much, Dana remembered your calling for me to help you and seeing you fall.  They said it was her minds way of blocking out the trauma of the whole incident."   

Ryan sat listening trying to imagine his sister so upset.  It was hard.  She was usually such a happy person, confident and kind.  How could she gone through that and now be so normal?  Those were the thoughts Ryan considered as his father finished his coffee and rose.  

"Also consider this; things happen for a reason, if that hadn't happened you'd not have come when the other rangers most needed you."  His father told him calmly and walked off.    

Ryan didn't know what to say or even really what to think about anything anymore, so much had happened.  All he knew was he had to expend some energy so he got to his feet, got rid of his dishes and headed for the training room.  

TBC

***  

Please let me know what you think should I go on?  


	2. Something else crackss

Chapter 2 Something else cracks.  

The training room was busy; Carter was in the disaster simulator while Dana and Chad were sparring.  Kelsey was listening to her disk man and working on a stationary bike. Joel was working on a rowing machine.

Ryan walked over to where the pair were sparring and watched. Dana was quick but her blows were almost ineffectual.  He wondered how she'd managed to fight him off as long as she had. She had the will but not the strength.  The echo of his father's words ringing in his ears Ryan thought that maybe if he spent some time with her it might show him more about her and maybe then he'd at least feel something.

"Dana maybe you should take a break."  Chad said and she shook her head.

"I have to get this stuff right or else I'm just a liability to the team."  She said and Ryan's brow shot up a little.  Well she was not the typical girl, not just giving up when the work got too hard.  He could understand in a way why.  From what his father had said it made sense that if she'd blamed herself she was probably trying to be everything their father wanted.

"Then give me a sec."  Chad said and moved to relax his muscles a minutes.

"You need to work on your upper body strength."  Ryan said and Dana looked over at him.

"I work on that 3 hours a day." she said lifting her chin indignantly.  Then she to his surprise didn't get ma just asked.  "So you want to take me on?"  She asked and there was a silver glint to her blue eyes Ryan had never seen.  The others knew though and backed away to give them room.  

Ryan had known that what he'd just said would lead to this as soon as he saw that glint.  Maybe he'd even been aiming for this, a chance to put her to the true test.  

"Alright."  With that she waited.  He knew the game, see the first move and countered it.  He did a right sweep and while she was dodging he struck out with his left fist, still she ducked that and head butted him in the middle.  He grunted ' surprise and then was hit by a right hook followed one of her own leg sweeps.  

Within seconds he was laying flat on his back.  She didn't waist time gloating but dove on top of him, flipping him so she could lock his arms behind his back.  She was careful not to straddle him, kneeling at an angle so he couldn't reverse flip her.

"2 more hours was it?" She did ask then. 

"So I was wrong."  He said and still she didn't let him up.

"Dane, shouldn't you let him go?"  Kelsey asked and Dana just made another move with the palm of her hand and Ryan grunted.

 "I..."  She growled in his ear, "am not a..."  Weakling!"  She said and jerked his other arm up.  "I was being careful not to hurt you because you're my brother but now that I know what you think of me."  She let him go leaping back. Then she was striding from the room.  

"Dang, never knew the gal had it in her."  Joel said in his

Mock cowboy accent.

"It's about time she showed a little spine."  Kelsey said a little smirk on her face.

"You act like she's never shown it before."  Carter said and Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"We've been rangers for almost a year and she's only really gotten mad what once?"  Kelsey argued.

"Well, she's just good at hiding it."

"And how would you know that or is it because your in love with our resident medic?"  Joel shot at Carter who rolled his eyes and went to go find Dana.

Ryan still couldn't believe just how well Dana had taken him down, and he'd been ready.  Yes his little sister was full of surprises.  ---

Dana headed off to her quarters to work on the project she'd been working on all week, ever since they'd learned about Ryan's cobra tattoo. Punching in her search item she had 55 answers within seconds. Then she was about to narrow down the search when there was a

Knock on her door.

"Enter."  She called not even looking up.

"Hey, everything alright?"

"Yes, why?"  She asked and felt the bed shift under someone else's weight.

"You just seemed unhappy back there."  At the sound of Carter's voice Dana did look up.

"I'm just tired of people thinking I don't have what it takes." She said wearily.

"Dana who thinks that?" asked pulling the laptop from her hold.

"Carter..."  But she found herself staring into his calm blue eyes.

"Who?"  The softly spoken word had her eyes lowering and sadness creeping in.  Instead of saying another word Carter lift her face so she couldn't look away.

"Dad and now..."

"Dana..."  He pulled her to him and hugged her.  "Dana your father loves you and trusts you more than anyone."

"But..."

"Dana, he sent you on that mission to get the cell and..."

"But I was not enough to save Ryan, Dad had to do it and Ryan was right, I'm not that best fighter."  She said wretchedly.

"That's crap; Dana you know that they did a lot to him, Ryan was so lost."

"And he still is, I know that but I'm his sister I'm supposed to be able to help."

"Dana, you will but he has to come to that in his own time."

"But Carter I just want to be there, but he doesn't even like

Me."  She was crying now.  Carter just pulled her to him and

Held her.

***  

Ryan looked after the pair for a minute and had an odd sense, was there something more between their leader and his sister?  Ryan may have never felt anything good for anyone but recognized the signs.  It struck him that he was older and should be the first in that arena but…  Sighing he turned and headed to the disaster trainer where Carter had been working out.  

Kelsey watched the newest member f their team, seen the play of emotions across his face and wanted to reach out to him, to rest a hand on his shoulder but she'd never been very good at that kind of thing.  She had decided that risking her neck was much safer than trying to date.  Now though she wished she could help Ryan.  He was just so hard and yet…  

TBC

***  


	3. Frustrations

A.N. thanks to all of you who have done the R&R's it's great to know so many like this one.  

Chapter 3 Frustrations 

When the call came in for another attack Ryan was still in the

Simulator.  Kelsey had to tap him on the shoulder.  Then he was      aware of the siren wailing.

"Come on you 2 it's show time."  Joel called on his way out.

"Right behind you."  Kelsey called. Ryan went but he was pretty sure he'd not be aloud to join in the battle.  After all he had his stupid tattoo.  Still there was hope, he really felt like pounding something, he just didn't know why.  He'd felt that way ever since his sister had taken him down.  Maybe it was because he just didn't know how to act with her.  She was his sister and he didn't know anything about her.  Not her likes or her full battle ability.  

Idly Ryan thought of just asking her to go to a movie or something maybe then they could try the hanging out factor.  Now though they had work to do.

***  

Dana looked up from the screen as the alarm went off and exchanged looks with Carter.  Then in one single move she his save and was on her feet even as Carter had the door opened.

"Ready?" Carter asked as she joined him.  

"As ever."  She grinned and together they were racing for Rescue ops.

***  

"What's going on cap?"  Joel was asking as the group came together.

"The demons are attacking some children at a birthday party in the park."

"We're on it."  Kelsey said and Dana nodded.

"Right."  Carter said and Ryan nodded.

"Ryan wait, you can't go."  Captain Mitchell told his son and even as he saw the rebellion in his eyes he added.  "You have to stay and monitor the fight just incase something else comes up."

"Right."  Carter said to Ryan who rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, it will all be alright."  Dana told him as she turned to follow Carter out.  He just looked at her retreating back and wondered how she was not pissed for before.  She

Seemed...

***  

Within minutes they arrived on the scene and Carter took charge.

"Dana you and Chad get the kids out of here, the rest of you

Guys take out the Batlings."  Their leader called and they scrambled to do as he ordered.

"Come on now."  Chad was herding some children and an elderly looking woman away from the battle as Dana tried to break through a wall of Batlings to free some frightened children.  She ducked a blow, rolled and used her baton to trip one of the foot soldier.

She then used the advantage to leap over him and into the center

Of the group.

"Guys I could use a little help here."  She called to her team mates but they still had their hands full.  Dana didn't worry though; she just kicked out even she called to the children to curl up in balls.  She then struck another with her baton.

***  

Ryan stood there watching as his friends were being pummeled by the horde of Batlings.  He just could not believe what he was seeing, the pink ranger was fighting but not to her full potential, so she was the one being thrashed.  What was she thinking?"  Dana knew better than that?

"I have to go..."

"Dana, you have to fight."  Captain Mitchell said into a com unit.

"Can't oof…" Dana grunted as a blow connected with her gut. "There are kids."  She called back even as they saw her flung from the circle.  They then could see what she was protecting.  The children all huddled together looked terrified. Ryan felt that odd tingle n his chest at the sight of them, Jimmy and Katie were among them.  

"Dad?"  Ryan asked and his father still shook his head.

"It's too dangerous; you have to worry about that tattoo."

"But..."

"That's a direct…"  Both men trailed off as Chad went to help Dana.  Then she was up and they made short work of the monsters.

"Nice to see your still around."   Dana called to her friend as Chad kicked one last battling.

"No problem."  He said and they ran to help the others.  It took mere minutes before they were finished.  

***  

Ryan had worked himself up to a fine fury bye the time his team had returned to the base.  Dana headed off to her room but he was waiting at her door.  

"Ryan?"  

"Dana."  He said curtly.  

When he just continued to block her path she looked at him in question.  

"Ryan, was there something you wanted?" 

"We need to talk."  He said grimly and she continued to look at him.  He stepped aside so she could key open her door.  

Once they were inside Ryan tried not to look around his sister's room, instead he looked right at her as she took a seat on her bed.  

"So talk."  She said feeling almost as if she were talking to their father.  Ryan just had that, your in big trouble Missy look on his face.  It made him look much older than his twenty years.  

"Mind telling me what you were thinking back there?"  He demanded and she frowned.  

"Doing my job?"  

"Dana you let them pummel you and terrify those children." he said in a tight voice.  

"I was trying to protect them."  

"How by getting yourself killed?"  He asked a brow raised in question.  

"No, by keeping the Batlings busy.    Have you ever felt what they can do to you?"  She asked and when he just looked at her she rolled up her sleeve to reveal a bruise running the whole length of her arm.  His eyes narrowed on her arm then her face.  

"And you just let them…"  

"Look Ryan I know you don't care one way or the other.  So just drop the outraged big brother act."  She said in annoyance.  

"At least I don't act like everything's normal or refuse to ask for help even when I need it."    

"That's right your Mr. Perfect, you never have troubles, not that you'll share, you don't even know how to read for heavens sake!"  

"Yes, well maybe that's because you   got my childhood!"  

"You want it?  She shouted and picked up a photograph and hurled it at him.  Ryan caught it though but couldn't escape the teddy bear or the books as she hurled them at him.  

"You want my life take it!  Or better yet call on your axe and finish what you started!"  She screamed at him just as the door slid open and in barged their father.  

"Dana! What is the meaning of this?!"  

"He wants my life well then big brother can have it, all of the time you made me work out, all of he lessons so your little girl could be the best at everything and all of the discipline!"  With that she threw a clock at him.  

"Dana calm down."  William Mitchell said but she rounded on him glowering at him too.  

"Calm down, be the perfect little daughter.  Ryan you think things were so great take the guilt too.  The fact that Dad saved you in freaking stead!"  She shouted and both men could only stand there staring as she ran from the room.  

TBC  

***  

What do you think?  Love it hate it? One little thing though this is  relevant to the story although it might not seem so.  


	4. Dealing

 Chapter 4 Dealing

"So you had to confront her about the past?"  William Mitchell asked turning to his son his eyes narrowed.  

Ryan didn't know what to say to that, he'd never really thought about what things must have been like for her other than what he'd always thought and the little bit his father had told him.  

"She let them slam her…"  

"She was keeping them occupied long enough for the others to help her out.  You saw that while the kids were scared they were not harmed one BIT."  

"But did you see her arm?"  

"Ryan, Dana knows her job and does it better than most." 

"Yeah…"  Ryan's mind went back over the last things she threw at him, other than the clock.  

"You want my life take it!  Or better yet call on your axe and finish what you started!"  She'd shouted ant there were not ears in her voice, her eyes were dry just furious.  "He wants my life well then big brother can have it, all of the time you made me work out, all of the lessons so your little girl could be the best at everything and all of the discipline!"  What did that mean?  Hadn't she wanted to be a perfectionist?  Hadn't she wanted to be the pink ranger?  Then her parting shot went through his mind with more impact than before.  "Calm down, be the perfect little daughter.  Ryan you think things were so great take the guilt too.  The fact that Dad saved you in freaking stead!"  Had his father not been exaggerating?  Did she remember more than he'd thought?  Man, he needed to think.     

Not saying another word to his father Ryan strode from the room and headed back down the hall.  

***  

***  

Dana stalked into the training room and didn't even grab a pair of gloves as she headed right for the punching bag.  

From where he was running on a tread mill Carter frowned.  She looked fit to be tied and yet there was an odd shine to her eyes, was it tears?  He wondered what to say to her, if he should say anything or if he should just let her go.  She'd been through every much as Ryan and had just as much right to be upset. 

Still, Carter stopped the exercise machine and walked over to where she was knocking the hell out of the bag.  

"Want to talk?"  

"Talking doesn't always help everything."  She grunted and continued to bloody her hands with blow after blow.  

"But it might save your hands."  

"I don't care about my stupid hands, just go away Carter."  

Carter didn't let her words hurt, she was upset.  Instead he caught her hands in his and began pulling her out of the room.  

"Carter what are you doing?"  

"You need air and I feel like a drive."  

"But you don't have a car and we're not supposed to just…"  

"Hey I'm being spontaneous."  He said and she would have smiled    at him if she'd not been quite so upset.  

***  

Ryan stalked around the corridors and tried to think of a place he could just sit and think with out being at risk.  After all he was confused not suicidal.  

Finally he settled on a store room with a locked door.  It looked as if no one had used it in a long time; there were smudges of dust on the door release.  He said a magic word and it slid open.  

It was dark and dank and he was glad, he had found himself above to think in the dark much better, not that it had been of necessity, Skull cavern had plenty of rooms but none that made him feel ok.  He'd found a room in one of the torture chambers and had taken to sitting in there when the words of the demons got to be too much.  

Now he moved to sit with his back beside a wall, crates on either side of him.  Ahhh, he thought just like home.  That was odd this was supposed to be his home, so why was it that seemed more like that.  It had brought him motivation, strength and comfort, what little he'd been able to find.  

Idly he wondered where his sister went to find comfort, obviously not with their father.  It seemed he was as strict as ever and just as demanding.  How had Dana managed to survive like that?  He tried again to remember her before the accident but there was very little, she with the teddy bear she'd pegged him with, her in their mother's lap.  Then it hit him, she'd really been that little when it had happened, she'd been changed by it…  Closing his eyes even tighter he forced his mind to clear and soon more was coming to him, the memory of that last Halloween, Dana in her little princess costume, he in his Spiderman costume and the bullies… 

"Hey you shrimps."  

"Get away from us." Dana shouted and the kid had laughed.  

"Awe what the little baby gonna do call on Spiderman" then he shoved her.  

"You leave my sister alone you dumb bully!"  Ryan shouted and ran at him head lowered.  He hit hard and the bully stumbled back.  Then Ryan found himself grabbed by the bully's friend.  

Then before the other boy could get up the boys were yelping in pain as Ryan saw his little sister pelting them with candy.  

"Told you to get away!"  Dana yelled and continued to hit them until the two ran away.  

Then she had run to him and they'd headed off.  She'd not complained once about losing her candy.  She'd just acted like nothing had happened.  She'd even lied to Dad.  Heavens how had he forgotten that?  How had he let himself forget that?  

"And I thought I was the only one who comes here to think."  A voice said and Ryan was on his feet and in a fighting stance before he could think about who it could be.  "Relax Silver boy it's just me."  

"Kelsey what are you doing lurking in hear?"  He asked relaxing his posture.  

"I like to come here and think."  She told him and he finally managed to pin point her location.  She was seated atop a stack f crates.  

"How did you get up there?"  

"Hello I used to go mountain climbing whenever I needed to think."  Then he noted the other boxes near her perch.  

"Oh," what could he say to that?  She was her own person just as they wall were.  Besides in all of the months he'd studied the rangers fighting styles he'd noticed she was the risk taker.  

"Sorry if I interrupted you."  She said.  "But I didn't want you thinking I was snooping."  

"Right, well it makes sense.  And thanks.  I'll go and…"  

"No, it's ok, there's plenty of darkness for the both of us."  She said and he frowned, she liked the dark too?  

"You hang out in the dark to think too?"  He asked setting in to sit again.  It was odd but it felt ok to have Kelsey there.  She didn't seem like the intrusive type.  Sure she could be chatty but she also knew when to be quiet.  He wondered if any of the others knew she could be this way.    She was usually just so upbeat.  Maybe that was why she and Dana were such good friends.  Maybe they had more in common than anyone would think.  

"Yeah, it's easier when you have nothing to distract you."  

"'Yeah, that's true."  

***  

Carter got his pickup out of the employee lot topside and then they headed up the coast.  They drove around for a while then Dana had Carter drop her off at the library.  

"I want to do some research on the tattoo."  

"Dane, maybe I should tag, if the demons…?  

"Thanks for being so great lately Carter but I'm ok, and I can handle a little reading."  When it looked as if he might argue she added.  "I'll call if I need anything."  

"Alright, just be careful ok?"  

"Deal."  She smiled and distractedly got out of the pickup.   

***  

Neither really said much and when they returned she had him drop her at the library.  

"I want to do some research on the tattoo."  

"Dane, maybe I should come along, if the demons…?  

"Thanks for being so great lately Carter but I'm ok, and I can handle a little reading."  When it looked as if he might argue she added.  "I'll call if I need anything."  

"Alright, just be careful Ok?"  

"Deal."  She smiled and distractedly got out of the pickup.   

TBC

***  

Well, what do you think? I've got the next chapters almost done so if I should post them PLZ R&R and let me know.  


	5. From Bad to Worse

Special thanks to Lady Lightspeed for the help writing the fight scene.  I'm really not very good with that kind of thing.  

Chapter 5.  From bad to worse 

Sitting there in the storeroom the pair had lapsed into companionable silence, both lost in their own thoughts.  That was why when Ryan spoke up for the again Kelsey jumped slightly.  

"Are you hungry?"  

"Hungry?"  Kelsey asked a little surprised by that too.  

"Yeah, I haven't been all that hungry lately but right now I think I could eat a horse."  He told her making Kelsey laugh.  

"You sound like me after our first training mission." She admitted.  

'Really?"  

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly used to blasters or anything like that, rock climbing or water skiing was more my speed so I really worked up an apatite."  She explained.  

"But how does that happy here?"  

"Well, the way I see it is you aren't used to doing the family thing, you know fighting with Dana so there you go."  She reasoned and he thought about that.  In some elaborate way her reasoning made sense.  

"Alright, well do you want dinner or not?"  

"Actually I do."  She smiled and in a cat like move was on the floor and reaching for the door.  

"Woe, talk about fast."  He joked.  It struck Kelsey it was his first joke and that made her feel good.  She'd gotten him to do that.  

***  

Dana closed the book and slumped back in her seat.  The reading room was silent.  She'd not noticed that before.  Sighing   she looked back at the stack of a cult Tomes she'd yet to look through.  She'd come to the Mariner Bay centennial library hoping to find something on the tattoo that Diabolico had given her brother.  So far all she had was a headache.  

Glancing at her watch Dana noted it was nearly nine.  She sighed.  The library closed in an hour so she'd keep going.  The more things she looked through the more of a chance she had to find the cure.  She'd not lose her brother, not now that she had him back.  So she'd better stop thinking of her bed and how soft her pillow would be.    

It occurred to her that if she drank some coffee it might help so she rose and stretched before heading for the vending machines out in the hall.  She was very thankful to the blessed soul who'd thought to place   such a marvelous contraption there.  

She dropped some change into the slot and made a selection.  Normally she was not a coffee drinker but she was on a very important mission.  When the little bell chimed she opened the compartment and withdrew a styrophoam cup. The cup wasn't even hot but it was caffeine and that was what she needed right now. 

The blow was so unexpected that it had her doubled over in pain.  She saw then the demonic figure and gasping in pain    she reached for her morpher, but she'd taken it off some time ago to massage her wrist that had been bruised in an earlier battle.     The next blow caught her across the face.  

***  

      As he climbed from the rover Carter Grayson looked up and down the sidewalk outside the library.  The area was oddly deserted for a weekday night.  

Pulling his jacket closer he moved into the    welcoming warmth of the building.  Carter found the halls also oddly empty and frowned; He knew that    she didn't want anyone else to know what she was doing.  She wouldn't even have told him anything but He'd come across her earlier in her room.  

Carter was starting to worry about her.  Since they had a lot of things in common they'd become good friends but she was not walking back to the dock.  Not with out the delicateness of the subject she was researching.  Heavens if she'd let him he'd have gone with her earlier but she'd been right that the others would start wondering about everyone.  

*****

Dana rolled away from the blast and was back on her feet again in a single motion as she saw the staff shift into a lightsabor-like blade.  

"Did you honestly think we'd let you do this pink ranger?" Diabolico sneered. She ignored his chatter, moving as fast as she could to avoid the new weapon.  With her head still pounding and her stomach still aching from his first attack, she was not as fast as she should have been.  Ryan would chew her from there to kingdom come if he saw this now

Dana knew that she could take this creep if she wasn't so tired but she'd have to do her best.  She had to find a cure.  

The monster moved swiftly and she barely saw him move.  She did know she was in big trouble though.  Idly she wondered if maybe some one would come around, maybe a librarian or something and she felt him grab her hair and drag her up.      

****

Carter was waiting on the elevator when he felt a horrible pain, it was almost physical and he didn't even think about it just slammed through the fire doors and morphed taking the steps two at a time.  

*****

  Diabolico knocked her flat on her back letting go of her hair. Dana was weak by now and bleeding from several places.   Her head was swimming as she managed to roll again but then there was a foot on her right leg heavy enough to pin her down as he smiled nastily.  

"Your pathetic brother will die just as you shall."  

"Wrong Diabolico you took him once and you're never going to do it again."  She shouted and landed a flying kick to the demon's gut.

"Not so fast."  Vypra shouted as she grabbed Dana and Diabolico glared at the pink clad girl.  Then Dana's shirt was torn at the back.  Terror filled her, was this how they'd tortured Ryan?  If it was so be it.  She really should have lat Carter stay.  Damn her emotions that had had her panicking over the kiss.  Hell he was her friend.  Then it happened, there was a searing pain and then the feeling of something crawling over her back.

"THERE," The demon chuckled evilly.  "Now when you morph the scorpion will move up, and when it reaches your neck, well you know the story."

"Yeah and you can't get rid of the cobra either or you'll die."

"The 2 are interlinked.  If you kill the cobra then the scorpion will simply sink in its stinger.  It will take longer for you to die but you'll be just as dead..."

From how she was being held Dana couldn't see but suddenly she was free as she heard the sounds of a scuffle.  Falling forward she turned her head in time to see Carter there, pounding the 2 demons.  She was then signaling her father.

"There's trouble at the library."  She called and then was running at Vypra as she was holding Carter.  

***  

Kelsey and Ryan were pulled from their dinner by the alert and they were on their feet heading for rescue ops.  They ran into Chad in the hallway and found Joel in the command center.  

"What's going on?"  

"There's trouble at the library."  

"Where are Carter and Dana?"  

"They are the ones in trouble."  Miss Fairweather replied from where she was watching the scene unfolding.  

They all then watched as Dana yanked her hair and the sorceress.  Vypra spun, kicked out and Dana faked right and kicked her left.

"We better get down there before things get really nasty."  Joel said grimly and Chad nodded.  

"Ryan you…"  

"Stay, yeah yeah I know the drill."  The titanium ranger muttered and continued to watch his sister and new friend being pummeled.  

***  

"I have had it!"  Dana shouted and now that she had her morpher she made to use it.  

"Lightspeed Rescue!"   As she the pain she felt in her back had her falling to her knees.  It felt as if someone were holding a flaming brand to her back.  

"Dana!"  Carter shouted even as the door was invaded by the others and then the demons were gone in a cloud of smoke.  

They were all demorphing, all but Dana who was still on her knees gasping for breath.  

"Dana what's wrong?"  

"Nothing I just…"  

"Here."  Chad was helping her to her feet.  She tried not to wince at the motion as she felt the scorpion crawling and knew she had to demorph or she'd die then and there and there would be no chance of saving Ryan.  Hitting the button she then was relieved to see the morph had somehow mended.  At least no one could see it.        

"We better get back to the Aquabase."  Kelsey spoke up and Carter nodded seeing that there was something wrong with Dana.  He also could see she'd not say just what it was so let it go for the moment.  

TBC  

***  

Well?  I know it's kind of tacky but that's the way the story popped into my head.  Anyway PLZ R&R.  


	6. The Return

The group arrived back at the Aquabase and found both Mitchell males and Ms. Fairweather waiting in rescue ops.  

"Are you two alright?"  Captain Mitchell asked and Dana nodded looking to Carter who also nodded.  

"It was just a little sneak attack k."  

"Right, well what I'd like to know is why either of you were there so late at night."  

"I wanted to look up something I read about in a magazine and Carter um…'  

"I didn't like the idea of her walking home alone."  Carter broke in.  He knew that she didn't want them to know why she'd really been there and he knew that if he told she'd never tell him what was wrong.  

"Alright, well I don't recommend going anywhere like that again.  We don't need anyone getting hurt."  

"Yes sir."  Carter said and Dana nodded and then as soon as they were dismissed she headed off towards her room.  

"Hey, you ok?"  Kelsey asked Carter who was frowning after the pink clad young lady.  

"I don't know."  Was all he said before heading off as well?  

Ryan frowned, what was going on?  Was Dana still pissed about earlier?  She had a right he'd jumped down her throat with out all of the facts.  Still she was so huffy.  What was that all about?

"Hey, how about we go have that dinner?"  Kelsey said oblivious to her friend's odd behavior.  She was much more interested in the hotti she'd been eating with.  

"Right."  Ryan said but his thoughts were on what was going on with his sister.  

***  

Dana closed the book and slumped back in her seat.  The reading room was silent.  She'd not noticed that before.  Sighing   she looked back at the stack

Of a cult Tomes she'd yet to look through.  

Glancing at her watch Dana noted it was nearly nine.  She sighed.  The library closed in an hour so she'd keep going.  The more things she looked through

The more of a chance she had to find the cure.  She'd not lose her brother, not now that she had him back.  So she'd better stop thinking of her bed and

How soft her pillow would be.

It occurred to her that if she drank some coffee it might help so she rose and stretched before heading for the vending machines out in the hall.  

It was a little odd, how silent it was.  It was a weeknight but shouldn't there be at least five or six people on the second floor.  

Shrugging Dana dropped some change into the slot and made a selection.  Normally she was not a coffee drinker but she was on a very important mission.  When the little

Bell chimed she opened the compartment and withdrew a styrophoam cup. 

The blow was so unexpected that it had her doubled over in pain.  She saw then the demonic figure and gasping in pain    she reached for her morpher, it wasn't there, where…  The table she'd left it…  The next blow caught her across the face. Dana rolled away from the blast and was back on her feet again in a single motion as she saw the staff shift into a lightsabor-like blade.

"Did you honestly think we'd let you do this pink ranger?" Diabolico sneered. She ignored his chatter, moving as fast as she could to avoid the new weapon. Still it almost felt as if she were moving through Jell.  

Dana knew that she could take this creep if she wasn't so tired but she'd have to do her best.  She had to find a cure.

  Diabolico knocked her flat on her back letting go of her hair. Dana was weak by now and bleeding from several places.   Her head was swimming as she managed

To roll again but then there was a foot on her right leg heavy enough to pin her down as he smiled nastily.

"Your pathetic brother will die just as you shall."

"Wrong Diabolico you took him once and you're never going to do it again."  She shouted and landed a flying kick to the demon's gut.

"Not so fast."  Vypra shouted as she grabbed Dana and Diabolico glared at 

Her.  

Then she heard her shirt tearing down her back.  Terror filled her, was this how they'd tortured Ryan?  If it was so be it.  She really should have lat Carter stay.  

And then it happened, there was a searing pain and then the feeling of something crawling over her back.

"THERE," The demon chuckled evilly.  "Now when you morph the scorpion will move up, and when it reaches your neck, well you know the story."

"Yeah and you can't get rid of the cobra either or you'll die."

"The 2 are interlinked.  If you kill the cobra then the scorpion will simply sink in its stinger.  It will take longer for you to die but you'll be just

As dead..."

"Dana? Dana wake up!  Come on wake…"  Dana's eyes flew open and she found herself staring into Kelsey's concerned eyes.  

"What, Kel?"  Dana asked trying to clear the remnences of the dream from her sleep fogged mind.  Why was Kelsey there?  Why was she shaking her?  

"What's going on?"  The yellow clad girl asked sitting back and releasing her friend.  

"Yeah you could wake the dead with that siren."  Joel muttered and no one paid any attention as he, Carter, Ryan and Chad came into the girl's quarters.  

"I just, I…"  Dana didn't know what to say.  How could she tell them about the dream without giving her secret away?  

"Nightmare."  Chad said matter-of-factly.  

"About what?  You'd think she was being eaten by bugs or something."  Joel muttered scratching his head in an almost ape like move.  

"Joel."  Kelsey glared over at him and then was looking back at Dana sighed leave it to him to be the sensitive one.  

"What?  It kind of sounded like that."  The green clad young man defended himself, not that anyone cared, and most were again focusing on Dana.  

"You're not helping."  Chad told him half heartedly as he too turned back to Dana.  

"I…"  The sky cowboy stuttered but even he looked back at his friend.  

"Go back to bed."  Dana told him wanly and seemed relieved to go calling.  

"Fine, I need my beauty sleep anyway."  As he headed back out into the hall.  

"You certainly need something."  Kelsey muttered and that made Dana burst into tears.  

"Dana, what's going on?"  

"Nothing, go on back to bed."  Dana told them whipping at her eyes and trying to pull it back together.  

"No," Carter stepped forward a moved to sit on her other side. "Dana, something's wrong, I can see it."  He said gently, touching her cheek.  

"Look, I'm just tired and…"  Dana began but frowns met her excuse.  She began flinching away from his touch, she was afraid if he touched her she'd break completely.  She really did want to tell him but…  

"I'll take care of this."  Ryan said and Carter frowned.  

"Ryan…" he began but the elder Mitchell shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.  

"It's ok, I'll be…"  Dana began Drawing Carter's attention back to her.  

Carter seemed reluctant to go.  

"So, want to talk to me?"  Ryan asked and Dana sighed, why wouldn't he go away?  He didn't even know her let alone care about her.  Hadn't she seen that time and time again?  

"Not really, Ryan I just need sleep."  She said curtly but he didn't seem to get the message because he just stood there unmoving.  

"Well, I don't and I want to know what's going on."  He said moving to stand near her dresser.  He was looking at her pictures of the three of them when they were small.  

"Well, we don't always get what we want."  She thought bitterly of the tattoo now marring her own back.  Heavens all she'd wanted was to save him.  Now they'd both die and there was not even a way to stop it.  

"I do."  He said oblivious to her thoughts as he crossed to her and sank down on the side of the bed.  

"Ryan…"  She began; if he didn't leave they might fight again or… 

"Look, I'm new at this brother thing but I think that I'm supposed to listen to your problems or something and from what we all heard you have one really big problem."  He said calmly.    

"Look, don't do this because you are supposed to, you don't even know me so just…"  She spat, why was he so stupid.  She didn't want him to do anything because of duty.  They were supposed to be family for heavens sake.  

"Dana…" he began again and then she felt the pain as the scorpion begin to move over her spine.  

"What the…"  She found herself leaning over him as he was lifting her shirt up in back.  

"Ryan it's…"  She began but he was cursing as she sat back up.  

"The mark of death."  He growled.  She wondered if he was mad at her or at who had done it.  

"I…"  She began but he cut her off.  

"When did you get this?"  He demanded and she could hear his control sliding back over the emotions she'd just heard roiling.  

"It doesn't matter, it's done."  She found herself sitting upright again and Ryan looked somehow different, almost as if he cared.  

"Look, I know you're scared, and true I don't know you that well, but Dana knowing your going to die if you do the right thing is really scary."  He began slowly making each word more pronounced.  

"Ryan, just stop, it's my problem, not yours.  I can deal."  She broke in; she really couldn't deal with him on top of everything else right now.  

"Dana…" he began but the hideous laughter filled the room and she sprang up in her bed to find herself alone but for Diabolico.  

"You can't be here."  She began trying to figure out what was going on.  Where had Ryan gone?  Had the demon killed him or had he really even been there?  Then she realized that things were changing around her as she realized they were in the water and yet she could breathe.  

"Oh?  You think your puny water stunt will keep me away?  I'm not like the others.  I will not be defeated as easily."  He sneered and she wanted to wipe that look off his face, she would if she wasn't' so scared.  

"Get away from me and…" the door opened and there stood Vypra with a horribly bloated body, then she saw what was around its neck, a black wriggling snake.  The hair, she saw was golden like that of her brothers.  

"Ryan…"  She choked.   No! She screamed silently.  

"You let him die, because you didn't have the guts to trade your life for his."  

"No!"  

TBC  

***  

If your still reading this let me know.  I'd like at least three reviews if you think I should go on.  


	7. the truth

Chapter 7 the truth

"No!"  Dana shot up in her bed to find that the room was still, that was the first thing she realized.  Then she heard the soft breathing of her room mate.  Looking over Dana saw that Kelsey was lost in her own dreams.   Then it had all been a long nightmare.  She sighed in relief and climbed from her bed.  

Dana needed to be around people.  She threw on her sneakers and headed out into the hall.  Due to the demon attacks she slept in a sweat suit.  It was convenient now; she didn't have to risk waking Kelsey to get dressed.  

As she entered the common room she found it occupied by Carter.  He was sitting on the sofa his eyes on the television.  He looked lost in thought though not in the program.  She didn't say a word; it was funny, just being there with him so close made her nightmare seem almost a world away.  She picked up a magazine and began thumbing through it.  She had been trying to read for about en minutes when the television clicked off.  She glanced up to find Carter still sitting there.  He was looking at her, as if studying her.  

"Is there something wrong?"  

"Hmm?  Oh, I was just thinking, did something else happen at the library today?"  He asked and she wondered how he'd known.  Did he know or had she just been to quite?  Thinking back she had not said much just gone to her quarters.  

"No, why?"  She asked opting for the childlike act.  

"I don't know, you've just been acting kind of odd.  You know detached ever since we got back."  He said slowly, she was acting odd, he'd been right.  Now the thing was to find out just why.  

"Oh, well you know with all that's been going on I've just been thinking about stuff."  She shrugged as if nothing at al were amiss.  

Remembering when she'd really been acting the weirdest.  She'd fallen and had…  A chill went through his heart.  Did she have a cobra too?  

"I see, so the fact that as soon as you morphed you were in agony doesn't mean anything?"  He asked slowly and watched her eyes changed lightly in surprise.   

"What?  Carter that's silly."  But she'd been in pain; she could remember how it had almost paralyzed her.  

"I don't think so."  He scooted closer to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Dana, you were acting the same way as Ryan when ever he morphs."  He reminded her and she knew she was busted.  

"Carter that's…'  She began but he rested a finger upon her lips to silence her a minute.  

"Not silly, Dana, let me see your back."  He said matter-of-factly.  

"No Carter I…"  She began once more and this time his eyes darkened with a light she'd only seen on a few occasions, usually when they were fighting monsters.   

"Dana, we can do this one of two ways, I can either pull rank or demand to see it and bring your father and everyone else in on this or you can show me your back on your own."  He told her grimly, he didn't want to do it that way but if he had to.  Then a thought struck him and instead he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.  

Dana felt as if the world were stopping, she couldn't breath, her mind was whirling and she was floating all at once.  

Suddenly she felt it, the cold air on her back and then.  

"Damn you Carter no!"  But then it was too late the shirt was up and he saw it.  

"Dana…"  He gasped his head clearing from the kiss with a rush and then she was on her feet.  

"I said no, I don't want you to know."  She burst out angrily. 

"Too late, I do."  He said and then a thought hit him.    "Dana you have to tell your father."

"No, Carter I am not going to let him tell me what to do

Anymore." She told him just as determined as he'd 

Been only minutes before.  

"But..."He tried knowing that this was really, really bad and that he couldn't let the demons kill her.  

"No Carter, my Dad will just tell me I can't fight.  I will not

Let him dictate..."She tired again and even then she saw his back going up.  She then found hymn holding her once more.  His embrace was tight as if he were afraid to let her go.  In truth he was, if she died…  Then he felt it, something change.  She changed, her back losing its rigidity.  

"What exactly is the difference between the scorpion and the Cobra?"  He asked and she felt the whole thing pouring out.  She didn't want him to know but there was no help for it.  

"Gees Dana," he held her even tighter.  "How can you not tell your father?  He might be able to help you."  

"Or try and stop me.  Carter, I've had a life, Ryan's the one who hasn't."  

"What will he do about it?  Dana, I know you love him but…"  

"Carter, I do, but he doesn't even think I can be a good ranger.  I don't need him chewing me out for this too."

"But you know what Diabolico said, if you save Ryan."

"He's my brother, weather he wants to be or not." She said and her back was growing stiff once more.  

"No, Dana I love you and will not let you just..."He hugged her fiercely.  

"Carter..."She couldn't believe this, had he just said…?

"No let me finish, you are the strongest, bravest person I know I'm not going to let you throw away whatever chance you still have." He told her and he brushed back some hair from her pretty face.  

"But my..."  The kiss was not tender, not like before it was hard and possessive.  She didn't know what else to do but give in to it.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in.

***  

Ryan stood there watching them; he'd been looking for Dana and had heard the arguing.  What had the demons done to her?  What was it she was not telling them?   

TBC 

***  

Well?  what do you think?  How do you think Ryan will react?  PLZ R&R and let me know.


	8. Stand off

Chapter 8 The stalemate 

  NOT much one for tact, Ryan barged in and cleared his throat. 

Carter heard it first and still didn't break away; he wanted Ryan to see that Dana had his protection in anyways needed. He'd not let Ryan hurt her again or she him.  She meant too much to him.

Dana realized though and then pulled back.

"Do you need something?"

"We need to talk."

"No."  Dana said flatly and he knew he deserved that for taking her to task.  Still he wanted to clear the air between them.

"Dana I know your pissed, maybe I handled things badly but..."He tried to smooth things over.  

"Ryan you made yourself very clear..."she began.  

"Dana I know what Diabolico did to you."  He lied; it was all he could think of.  If he left this unfinished, besides he had to try and mend what damage he'd done.

"Oh, um your not going to tell Dad are you?" she asked biting her lip as she got up off of Carter's lap.  

"Dana, if it's this important..."

"No!  Ryan I've gone along with whatever he said until now but Ryan this is my life, I'm the one who has to decide what to do." Why didn't anyone understand?  

"But..."He tried again but she was shaking.  

"No, you know what it's like, knowing that the next morph could be the last."  She said and was wrapping her arms around herself.  He felt a little sick, did she mean what he thought...

"Show me."  He said grimly.  How had this happened?  How had she gotten a tattoo?  

"It's just a tattoo; you know what they look..."

"Dana, you should show him."  Carter spoke up for the first time.  He knew that they could only do this together.

"Carter..."  She began but he was doing it for her, lifting her blouse.

"A scorpion..."  Ryan breathed feeling even sicker.  He had seen the tattoo on enemies of the demons.  He let a finger trace the insect.

"Ryan..."  Dana was surprised to feel his light touch.  She then had the oddest feeling, as if something were about to change.

"I wanted her to tell Captain Mitchell but..."

"She won't."  Ryan surmised remembering his own reaction to his tattoo.

"Guess it's a Mitchell trait."  Carter mumbled and a tiny smile crossed both siblings' faces.  It was the first real thing they had in common, other than being of the same blood and being power rangers.  Yes this was a good thing.  Well not that they'd have to find a way to survive their tattoos but that they had something to work on together.  

Although he was loath to leave Carter knew they had to do this alone.  At least for now, he told himself as he retreated from the room.  After a minute Dana felt Ryan replace her shirt.  She then headed to a seat.

"I suppose I should tell you what little I found out before this happened."  She said and he frowned.

"You were looking for information?"

"Yes, I knew that if they could use black magic to give you the tattoo that there had to be a way to get rid of it through the same means if not others."

"Dana, do you know how dangerous black magic is?"

"Yes, and I know it's the only way to save you."  She reasoned adding.  "And I found the way."

"I see."  He was beginning to get the picture.  Diabolico must have been watching for some kind of action in the arena and then he'd pounced.  It struck Ryan that even with all that had happened Dana had still tried to find a way to save him.  "You were attacked."

"Yes, but that's not important now."

"Wait, hold on.  I may have been way off before about you being reckless but Dana this was.  More so than anything I've ever done."

"Ryan..."

"No," he moved to touch her arm.  "I know you were trying to help me, I do but Dana now I'm not the only one in this boat."

"Well, it told us one thing," Dana told Ryan after a minute.  

"What's that?" 

"There is a way to save you.  They wouldn't have done this if they weren't so scared.  

"True, but how…"  

"I need to go back to the library; I have a feeling that there was something there."  

"Dana, you can't, if you do they'll be waiting."  

"But…"  

"No, besides if there had been something there, the demons would have taken it so you wouldn't have a chance."  

"Ryan, they'll win either way so what do they have to lose?  Think about it, if I leave it you'll die and if I go after it I'll die, either way we'll lose one ranger."  

"What so you're going to risk it."  

"Yes, I think it's time…"  

"Dana, listen, I know I said you had the great childhood but you don't have to…"  

"Ryan, I know you don't know much about family but Dad did teach me that when you're in a family you work to protect those you care about.'  

"Dana…'  He couldn't believe this while he'd been spending time with Kensey, his sister had been off risking her neck for him.  Why?  JHe'd never understand how she could just except him.  Kelsey seemed too but that he had a feeling, was a physical attraction.  Not that he minded but right now they were stuck at a stand off.  

"No, I know you don't care but I do, I don't exspe3ct you to understand but I do want you to promise me you won't tell Dad.  He'll have your reaction and will want to lock me up to protect me."  

Ryan had the oddest feeling; it had started when she'd said she knew he didn't care.  True he didn't love her, didn't love anyone really but he still didn't want her to get hurt.  The fact that she was willing to was hard enough to except.  It sent a little streak of warmth through his chest, what was she doing to him?  In the last day he'd gone to frozen, to frustrated, and angry, to protective.  That's why this was, in a way, not like he wanted to scoop her up and hide her but he still didn't want her hurt.  It struck him she might be feeling guilty,  he'd done that too, made her feel bad by  saying she'd gotten his childhood…  

"I can't talk you out of this can I?"  

"NO."  She told him flatly.  

"Well then, since I know more about magic I'm going to help."  

"Ryan, this is my fault, I'm the one…'  

"Dana, no matter what's said from here on in, there is no fault, no blame, just a mission.  Get rid of the tattoos."  He told her and although his tone was grim there was an understanding in his silver eyes.  

"Deal."  She said and she gave him a tentative smile, one she might give a mean looking teacher.  He just nodded and asked.  

"Where do we start?"  

TBC

***  

OK, this chapter didn't go the way I planned it, the characters took over so this's how it came out.  PLZ R&R and let me know what you think.  


	9. sunrise

Chapter 9 sunrises

Kelsey heard Dana come in, heard the rustle of the sheets on the pink ranger's bed and wondered why the ever so regulated Dana Mitchell was going to bed at nearly 6.  True, she'd been in bed earlier but when Kelsey had had to use the bathroom she'd found her friend gone.  She wondered if Dana and Ryan had been fighting again or if maybe just maybe she and Carter were talking.  They'd been spending a lot of time together, much like she and Ryan.  A little smile crossed Kelsey's face at the thought of Ryan.  In the course of the evening she'd learned he was not just hot but much much more than that.  True he'd not really learned to read, he was still very intelligent.  She thought of how he'd told her about his little talent.  

"For in rage there is freedom, for in anger there is sanity.  Yet out of their place they are considered insane."  

"Woe, where'd you learn that?"  

"I came up with it when I was with the…"  

"Demons, Ryan you can say it.  No one will shoot your or anything."  

"I know, it's just odd.  I mean I lived with them for years and stuff."  

"Hmm, maybe that's what you're supposed to do with your life."  

"What?"  

"'Write." 

"Me write?  Kel, I can barely even read."  

"So, you can learn.  I might not be as mart as Dana or as brave as Carter or even as placid as Chad but heaven knows I can read."  

"Think you could teach me?" 

"Hmm, if you teach me how you fight."    

"Fair is fair."  

Yes sir, he'd been something else.  She wondered if he was sleeping or he and Dana had been arguing again.  Deciding to see for herself she silently got up and headed from their quarters.  

***  

Ryan sat there, alone in the common room, looking at the blank TV screen.  He was still trying to take it all in; Dana had truly gotten attacked trying to find a way to save him.  It was funny but it made him want to smile.  Even after all that had happened she was still there, still trying to help.  

"I had a feeling you'd be up."  

"Oh, hey Kel can't sleep or just getting up?"  

"I um heard Dana come in."  She admitted and he nodded.  

"We finally had a real chance to talk."  

"Hmm, is everything ok?"  

"Yep," Ryan glanced at his watch, it was almost sunrise.  Glancing over at Kelsey he had an idea.  "Say, since you're up want to go watch the sunrise?"  He asked and she looked a little surprised.  

She'd thought he'd be upset but Ryan looked ok.  That was good; he'd already been through enough.  The idea of sitting with Ryan and watching the sun come up sounded really nice and she nodded.  

***  

Kelsey had to fight back the giggle.  Ryan had come up with the idea to wear disguises so the demons wouldn't recognize them and attack.  They even went on foot, heading for the beach.  

"Wow, I don't think I've ever been here when it's this quiet."  Kelsey announced and Ryan nodded.  

"It's a whole different world."  He agreed looking out as the sun began to turn the sky a light purple.  It had always amazed him, the way the sky could signal the change of a new day.  It had also signaled the change of his life.  He could still remember standing atop that building, watching the city before he'd truly attacked.  It had signaled the change of his life for the better.  That had been when he'd found about the truth.  Now he was here with Kelsey, a very pretty girl.  One that had made him laugh, had anyone done that in the last 14 years?  

It was odd, he didn't' feel odd about it; he just felt right standing there, Kelsey at his side.  

Kelsey watched the sky turning from lavender to a rose and then to gold.  She wondered why he'd asked him to come along.  Usually when people went to watch sunrises or sunsets they were either alone or with a lover.  Did that mean he thought of her as…?  

No, that was silly, he barely even knew her.  She only knew what little he'd told her and what she'd discerned from his father and Dana.  There was no way…  

As the water converted to a burnished gold Ryan glanced over at Kelsey and thought that she looked like the fire Goddess of Hawaii.   Her skin a blaze with fiery gold, her hair midnight black and yet shining with the same golden light.  He knew it was only the long black wig that gave her that appearance.  Still she looked different and yet like Kelsey,  

"You look like an alien prince.'  Kelsey said and then frowned, where had that come from?  True she'd been thinking it but she didn't mean to say it.  Man she must have not gotten enough sleep after all.  Ryan didn't seem to mind just smiled a little and then leaned down, pressed his lips to hers.  

The kiss was sweet and very unexpected.  Kelsey still responded gently.  Her arms slid around his neck and Ryan had the feeling that it was not all hormones.  There was a softness to the kiss.  Not that he'd ever done this before but he'd seen enough to know how things could be.  But they weren't, they were…  Scary…  

TBC

***  

A.N. I had a few things I wanted to say.  

Rain: I hope this is better.  I had to set up the tattoo situation and so put The R/K scene on hold.  

To all of you who have kept reviewing I want to say thank you.  You encouragements and sometimes even candor is greatly appreciated.  

CN 


	10. An Idea

Chapter 10 and idea 

"So where do we start?"  Ryan asked as he and Carter joined Dana in one of the lesser used labs.  They'd gone through training, knowing soon they'd have to figure out what to do.  

"Well, we should go to the library."  Dana said and Carter frowned.  

"No, they'll have removed anything that would be useful."  He said after a moment's thought.  

"OK, so what else is there?"  Dana asked frowning slightly.  

"Well, we could go to angel Grove."  Ryan said shrugging.  He wasn't all that up to date on the best places to find information on curses.  He didn't know that the other city had been pretty popular for its evil attacks.  Maybe that would be of some use."  

"Hey, wait a minute.  Weren't there retired rangers living there?"  Carter said perking up at the mention of the city.  

"Hmm, in Angel Grove and Stone Canyon."  Dana nodded thoughtfully.  The idea had marret.  

"So why don't we give them a call.  Maybe they might know of something."  Ryan said a little smile tilting up the corners of his lips.  

"But we can't let Dad find out." Dana reminded him shaking her head.  

"So we'll go for a drive."  Ryan said and Dana frowned, it would never work out.  Didn't he remember the demons?  They'd probably cause trouble.  

"And if there's a monster attack?"  She put out her question.  

"Neither of us can fight anyway."  Ryan reminded her matter-of-factly.  It was true; if they morphed they could be killed.  

"Look, Dana, I know you don't want to leave them hanging but you'll die if you fight, you both will."  Carter told her grimly and Ryan silently got to his feet.  He knew Dana was stubborn and from what he had seen to date Carter was the only one of them who could handle things with out getting her back up.  

"Look," She began but Carter shook his head and turned her so she was facing him fully.  

"Don't worry about us; you two just go do what you have to."  He said and his tone gentled as he saw the fear in her blue eyes.  Heavens, he didn't even know how she could handle all of this.  He'd never be able to.  

"Carter…"  Dana began not knowing HW to tell him how she felt.  He'd told her but she wasn't as good with words.  She also knew that there was so much that the rangers had to do and if they failed in defending the city than saving themselves wouldn't matter a fig.  

"Dana, listen to me, I told you I love you, I also know that you care about the team as much as I do.  And I know that this is best for the team.  Think about it, if you tow are successful, you'll both be back in the fight."  He said gently.  

"And if it doesn't, Carter, what if there's nothing we can do."  She said and tears began to spill from her blue eyes.  

"Dana, we will find something.  You are not going to die, not now."  He said fervently and his mouth covered hers in a kiss full of love and passion.  It some how pushed her fear back. 

***  

"So, you're not the only one."  The voice had Ryan whirling to see the shadowed figure standing just inside the doorway.  He knew the shape, those eyes, it was Kelsey.  

"Kelsey what are you doing here?"  He asked hoping she'd not heard as much as he thought.  The look on her face said he was wrong.  She looked worried and grim.  

"I wanted to check on Dana, you know since she wasn't feeling well."  Kelsey said crossing her arms over her chest in an I'm waiting manner that made Ryan want to smile.  At least she was not meek; he hated women that could be cowed.  

"Oh, she's fine."  He said as if nothing were wrong maybe she'd go away, or maybe she'd stay…  

"She's got a tattoo."  The Yellow ranger said grimly and he sighed knowing there was no chance of not having to do this.  

"Yes so do I."  He said deadpan.  

"And you're going to find a way to get rid of them."  She said and he nodded knowing she'd heard all of it.  

"We have to.  The team will be useless two rangers down."  He said and he didn't even now why he was explaining.  

"True."  She knew it was true but he'd been through so much, how could he risk so much again?  

"I just don't want you to get hurt…  Ryan this morning meant…'  She began knowing she had to make him understand.  Moving to him she reached up her hands to cup his cheeks.  

"I know Kelsey," he said and reached up to touch hers, feeling the creaminess of her lovely skin.  It was so different from his and that was what made her Kelsey, one of the most amazing girls he'd ever known.  "I know."  He whispered and brushed his lips across her's, once, twice and then sank in.  

"Then you'll be careful?"  She asked when he lifted his head at last.  

"Count on it."  He grinned down at her and that sent a shiver through her, man he was hot.  

"Ok."  She smiled and kissed him once more.  

"Now you promise me."  

"I will."  She smiled and he nodded and then Carter and Dana were there.  

"Ok, so we're going to need some information."  Dana said grimly.  

"Like what?"  Kelsey asked and Dana thought back to the first time she'd ever seen Carter.  She'd seen the photo in his profile.  

"The names and addresses of former rangers." Carter said nodding.   He'd looked through old and new after becoming a power ranger.  He'd thought it wise to know all he could about everything that was going on.  

"I can get their personnel files."  Dana announced and they all had to admit that there was an advantage to being the daughter of their boss.  Not that Ryan couldn't do it but maybe it would be quicker I she did it.  

"Good enough but make sure…"  Carter began and Dana rolled her blue eyes.  It was the first time in ages she was being herself in days.  

"Hey I'm super spy."  Dana grinned and Carter felt a tingle in his gut, man how had he never seen this part to his friend.  "Can you distract the captain?"  

"What do you think?"  Kelsey grinned at her wickedly.  

"Good, Carter why you see about getting a rental car."  Ryan said and all realized that he was taking lead on this little adventure.  What was more surprising was Carter didn't seem to mind.  

"Right."  The red ranger nodded.  

"And we'll need some disguises."  Ryan said making his little sister frown.  

"Why?"  She asked and her big brother smirked.  

"So the demons won't figure out what's going on."  Carter told him.  

"Alright let's go."  Dana said and they all headed out. 

TBC  

***  

What do you think?  Is it getting better?  PLZ R&R and let me know.  


	11. the old and The new

special thanks to all of thos e who've reviewed.  It's a great help to know what you like or don't like.  PLZ keep it up.  

Chapter 11 old and new 

"Hey how do you feel?"  Dana called over the sound of the stereo.  

"Ok, you?"  Ryan asked casting his sister a sidelong glance. She'd not said all that must since leaving mariner bay a while ago.  Not that he'd really felt like talking but he was a little concerned she'd been grimmer since he'd joined her that morning.  

"I'm fine.  I'm not the one who had to train this morning."  She pointed out and there it was again, that odd cast to her voice.  

"Look, we still have about twenty minutes before we reach Angel Grove.  Then we have to find the Dragon star dojo. Why don't you just sit back and relax."  He suggested and she sighed.  Why was he doing this?  He was the one in more trouble than she.  True she could also die but he was the one with the tattoo almost up to his neck.  

"Fine."  She said adjusting in her seat.  

***  

"Hey any word?"  Kelsey asked as she came into the common room to find Carter sitting on the couch reading a magazine.  Or rather pretending she guessed.  His brow was puckered slightly in worry. 

"None."  He said turning the page.  He wasn't exactly in a talking mood.  He was way too worried about his girlfriend and Ryan. He knew Kelsey was too but right now…  

"Any word on what?"  Joel asked coming into the command room his jacket slung over one shoulder.  

"Oh, um miss F was just fixing some bugs on Pyro rescue."  Kelsey said quickly, she didn't want them to ask too many questions she wasn't the best liar.  

"Cool, anyway we were going to head into town for a movie since it's pretty quiet.  Do you two want to come?"  Chad asked and Carter shook his head still not looking up at his friends.  He just wanted them to go so he could wait without worrying that they'd be there when the others called in.  

"No, we have plans."  Kelsey put in."  

"Ok, well have you seen Dana or Ryan?"  Joel asked.  

"No, why?"   Carter did look up then and hoped his face didn't show his concern.  It was just becoming an automatic response whenever he heard her name. Heavens how had he so completely fallen for her?  They'd just made the shift form friends to more and already he was acting like a teen.  Well, he was so why not?  After all he was only nineteen.  

 "I just want to see if they want to tag."  The green ranger told them pulling Carter from his thoughts.  

"You know, we are supposed to be doubling."  Kelsey said and Carter nodded in agreement glancing at his watch as if Dana was running late.  

"Oh, well then have fun."  Chad smiled at then."   

"Oh we will."  Carter put in and Joel smirked before leaving.  

"You guys have fun at that movie."  Kelsey called after them.  

"Right."  The guys called over their shoulders.  

"Nice save."  Carter told Kelsey who grinned.  

"Yeah, well, we'll have to be more careful."  The brunette said grimly.  

"Yeah."  Carter said and went back t his attempt to read.  

***  

"Well, here we are."  Ryan said as they pulled up IN FRONT of the ex-ranger owned karate school.  "Are you ready?"  

"Yeah right, the rest of our lives are hanging in the balance, like I'd ever be ready."  She said with a slightly shaky laugh and he reached over and touched her hand.  

"I know the feeling."  There eyes met, blue and silver and understanding passed between them for the first time.    "Come on lets do this."  

"Right."  Then they were getting out of the car.  

The interior was nice, large, with white walls and matching mats on the floor. There were mirrors on the walls, Dana knew for the students to watch their moves. The place where she'd trained, the same place where they'd all trained.  

"Alright again!"  A young man called, his eyes canning his class.  When he spotted the pair standing near the door he began to weave his way though the students. 

"Kea!"  They called again going through the move.  

"Danny you want to bring your right leg up little higher so you hit the belly not the knee."  The young instructor told one of the teens.  "Kenny take it a minute."  He then called to a near by student as he reached the fringes of the class.  

"May I help you?"  The young man with dark brown hair asked.  

"Um, we're looking for a Jason Scott?" Dana asked recognizing him fron the files they'd stolen that he was Rocky Desantos, the second red ranger.   

"Hold on.  Hey Jase you got people here to see you!"  The instructor called and then went back to his class.  

"You wanted to see me?"  A tall muscular young man asked striding out from a hall off towards their right.  

"Yes, is there somewhere a little more private we can talk?"  Dana asked flashing her lightspeed identification.  

***  

"Sure, I was just going over some paperwork in the office."  Jason said slowly.  What was going on?  

"Looks like a ranger."  Jason heard that and had to smile at the brother's response.  

"I'll tell Carter you said that."  

***  

"Bite your tongue."  Dana said and actually punched her brother on the arm.  Neither even seemed to notice that something was really flowing between them now and not anger.  

"Ok, so what did you need?"  The young man in a red gee asked as he motioned them into two seats before a large desk?  

"Listen I don't know if you still keep apprised of the ranger activity in…"  Ryan began slowly.  

"Mariner Bay.  Yes I know about your plight."  

"Well there is something I doubt you know."  Dana said slowly and touched her brother's hand in a show of unity.  She didn't want to give Jason the wrong idea.  "Ryan was once evil."  

"Many of us were."  A voice said and the pair turned to find a tall young man with long dark hair standing in the doorway.  He was just leaning against the doorjamb watching the scene.  

"Tommy Oliver meet Dana Mitchell and…'  Jason began then realized he didn't even know the solemn young man's name.  

"Ryan Mitchell."  Ryan said quietly.  

"The sixth."  Tommy nodded.    

"Yes, anyway when he changed to the good side the demons gave him a going away present."  Dana said, her voice shaking slightly at the words and this time it was Ryan's hand on hers.  

"Well, I doubt it's a candle at least."  Tommy said understanding the problems that could be caused by a "gift" from the dark ones.  

"No, actually much worse.  Ryan?"  Dana said a went to lift the back of his shirt.  

"Dana, I don't think we should…"  He began, what if they thought this was a joke?  What if there was nothing they could do?  

"Man we're all on the same side here."  Jason said seeing the boy's reluctance.  

"Fine."  Ryan then brushed Dana's hand away and lifter the shirt up so they could see his pet.  

    "Ouch."  Tommy muttered a shudder going through his big body at the pain it must cause the ranger.  

"I thought the candle was nasty."  Jason muttered.  

"That's not even the end of it."  The titanium ranger said.  

"Ryan I'm not…"  Dana began even as he lifted the shirt so they could see the scorpion.  

"Double whammy."  A new voice said and the girls head snapped around to see the other instructor from the class room coming in.  

"Rocky Desantos meet Dana and Ryan Mitchell, the pink and Titanium rangers from…'  

"Mariner bay."  Although he'd had to give up the power he still kept u8p to the date on the newest ranger issues.  "I know the deal.  So want to tell us why the demons chose to give a pretty lady like you a nasty picture like that?"  

"Easy man, can't you see she's in love?"  Jason laughed and Rocky frowned.  

"Huh?"  

"The sparkle in her blue eyes."  Tommy laughed at his friend's dull wittedness.  

"Tommy man you think everyone's in love."  Rocky muttered.  

"Children we are trying to find out the deal, not hit on a pretty woman."  Jason put in.  

"Right, so what can we do for you?"  Rocky asked forcing his mind to the present.  

***  

Near the door Joel and Chad spotted the demon foot soldiers flooding the room.  Looking at each other they did a quick morph and rushed the thing careful not to make any mistakes.  They couldn't afford any with only two of them there.  Still as they fought the Batlings they found ones quickly replacing them.  

***

"So can you believe that your in love?"  Kelsey asked.  Carter shrugged at her.  He'd given up on his magazine and so they'd started to reluctantly talk.  "Come on, Carter you've been in love with Dana forever."  

"So?  Your in love with Ryan."  He shot back good naturedly.  

"Oh you jerk."  She tossed a pillow at him.  

Then they froze as the siren went off. 

TBC

***  

Well, what do you think?  PLZ let me know.  


	12. Choices

Chapter 13 Choices

"Ok, well I can think of two alternatives right off of the top of my head."  Tommy said slowly and Ryan was practically on the edge of his seat.  

"You can?"  Dana asked and it was obvious to Ryan she was just as anxious.  

"Yeah, we haven't exactly had to deal with killer tattoos but when I was in ranger mode we went through a lot."  Tommy nodded thoughtfully.  

"Well?"  Ryan asked quietly, dreading and yet hoping there was a real chance.  

"You can either reset time or Dana can die."  Jason picked up and Ryan jumped to his feet angrily, how could they even suggest that?  

"Excuse me?"  She asked uncertain she'd heard that right.  

"No," Jason began and Tommy nodded in understanding.  "What I meant by dying is Kim, my wife, who's a doctor can stop your heart so that we can get rid of Ryan's tattoo."  

"But that won't work since we have no clue how to get rid of the cobra."  Ryan said feeling a little better with that knowledge.  

"True, that's why I think that resetting time would work better."  Jason said and Tommy nodded.  

"What you mean like time travel?"  Dana asked slowly and he nodded.  

 "But is that even possible?"  Ryan asked surprised.  

"Yes, when my wife was stuck in the nineteenth century Tommy and the others used their communicators to create a time hole to bring her back."  Jason explained knowing this had to be hard for both kids; they looked scared half to death. 

"She actually went back in time…?"  Dana looked intrigued and Ryan wanted to smile, leave it to Dana to let her curiosity show.  

***  

"We cant' take much more of this!"  Joel cried as he was struck down again.  

"Keep trying!"  Carter shouted, he knew they needed help but if they called the others they'd die.  

"We need Dana and Ryan!"  Chad shouted.  

"Their not here."  Kelsey called as she felt the pain tear in her shoulder.  They'd die.  She could feel it, she wished Ryan was there but if he was he'd just go down…  No, they were better off this way.  

"Well where the hell are they?!"  

**  

The sound of her communicator had Dana lifting it to her lips.  She preyed things weren't too bad.  If the demons knew they were down two rangers then…  

"Dana here?"  

"Where are you and Ryan?  The rangers need your help."  Captain Mitchell said and Dana knew from his tone it was bad.  

"We're um…'  She glanced to Ryan worriedly.  

"Dad, we can't fight…"  Big brother to the rescue Ryan thought.  

"What?"  The sound of the shout was not directed at them.  

"Ryan's not the only one with the…'  Dana began but there was not time.  

"Dad?"  Ryan began wondering what was happening even as Jason turned on the little television set in the corner.  

"You two get back here now!"  William Mitchell shouted and the transmission was cut off.  

"We um have to go…"  Dana said on her feet and heading for the door with out another thought.  .  

"Your team?"  Rocky asked Ryan and Dana heard him sucking in his breath.  Slowly she turned and sank to her knees at the sight that met her eyes.  

"Carter…"  She gasped, he was on his knees and as she watched a monster she had never seen before brought down a club and Carter's helmet cracked down the middle.  "No…"  She cried as he fell to the ground, face down.  There was so much blood, too much blood…  Dana felt a hand on her shoulder and voices but nothing made any more sense.  

"Time travel."  Jason said looking to Tommy who nodded.  

"I'll call Billy."  He told him and went to the phone.  

Ryan stood there; he saw the form laying in a heap on the ground, blood smearing the yellow clothing.  Kelsey…  He knew, just from the angle of her head she was dead.  How…  How had this happened?  He thought of that morning by the water's edge… 

As the water converted to a burnished gold Ryan glanced over at Kelsey and thought that she looked like the fire Goddess of Hawaii.   Her skin a blaze with flaming gold, her hair midnight black and yet shining with the same golden light.  He knew it was only the long black wig that gave her that appearance. Still she looked different and yet like Kelsey.

"You look like an alien prince."  She said and her eyes danced.  

Smiling a little he leaned down, pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and very unexpected in that.  The girl still responded sliding her arms about his neck and kissing her back.  

"Carter…"  The sobs broke into Ryan's own pain and he turned to see Dana, crumpled on the floor, sobbing outright.  Rocky was trying to talk to her but she didn't seem to hear him.  Pushing back his own pain he forced himself to go to her, to kneel before her.  

"Dana, come on."  Ryan said gathering her into his arms.  He had never felt such grief, for himself, for her and for their lost friends…  

"Oh god, this is all my fault."  Dana wept as he began to rock the both of them, as he felt his own tears falling.  

"Dana no, no it's not."  He whispered, and it was true, none of this, form the start was.  

"I should have been there.  I would have if…"  She began to wail louder and Tommy thought of how Kimberly had been so upset when her parents had been kidnapped by the aliens.  

"Come on."  Jason said softly, resting a hand on Ryan's shoulder.  "When the boy looked up at him he didn't think he'd ever seen so much pain.  Had he ever felt that?  

Well?  Yes I know it wasn't nice to kill Carter and Kelsey and the other rangers, being that Carter is one of my two fav characters I wasn't too happy when this is what my imagination produced but believe me it will all be worth it in the end.  *wink*

nyway PLZ R&R if your still reading this and let me know what you think of this little plot twist.


	13. teary Goodbyes

Chapter 13 tearful Goodbye 

"Hey, everything alright?"  Carter's voice was quiet as if not sure if he should be there.  

"Yes, why?"  She asked and felt the bed shift under someone else's weight.

"You just seemed unhappy back there."  At the sound of Carter's voice Dana did look up.

"I'm just tired of people thinking I don't have what it takes." She said wearily.

"Dana who thinks that?" asked pulling the laptop from her hold.

"Carter..."  But she found herself staring into his calm blue eyes.

"Who?"  The softly spoken word had her eyes lowering and sadness creeping in.  Instead of saying another word Carter lifted her face so she couldn't look away.

"Dad and now..."

"Dana..."  He pulled her to him and hugged her.  "Dana your father loves you and trusts you more than anyone."

"But..."He felt so warm, safe and good.  

"Dana, he sent you on that mission to get the cell and..."

"But I was not enough to save Ryan, Dad had to do it and Ryan was right, I'm not that best fighter."  She said wretchedly.

"That's crap; Dana you know that they did a lot to him, Ryan was so lost."

"And he still is, I know that but I'm his sister I'm supposed to be able to help."

"Dana, you will but he has to come to that in his own time."

"But Carter I just want to be there, but he doesn't even like me."  She was crying now.  Carter pulled her to him and Held her.

***flash***   

"Want to talk?"

"Talking doesn't always help everything."  She grunted and continued to bloody her hands with blow after blow.

"But it might save your hands."

"I don't care about my stupid hands, just go away Carter." He caught her hands in his and began pulling her out of the room.

"Carter what are you doing?"

"You need air and I feel like a drive."

"But you don't have a car and we're not supposed to just…"

"Hey I'm being spontaneous."  He said and she would have smiled    at him if she'd not been quite so upset.

***flash***   

"Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm?  Oh, I was just thinking, did something else happen at the library today?"  He asked and she wondered how he'd known.  Did he know or had she just been to quiet?  Thinking back she had not said much just gone to her quarters.

"No, why?"  She asked opting for the childlike act.

"I don't know, you've just been acting kind of odd.  You know detached ever since we got back."  Carter said slowly.  

"Oh, well you know with all that's been going on I've just been thinking about stuff."  She shrugged as if nothing at all were amiss.

 "I see, so the fact that as soon as you morphed you were in agony doesn't mean anything?"  He spoke slowly once more as if waiting for her response.

"What?  Carter that's silly."  But she'd been in pain; she could remember how it had almost paralyzed her.

"I don't think so."  He scooted closer to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Dana, you were acting the same way as Ryan when ever he morphs."  He reminded her and she knew she was busted.

"Carter that's…'  She began but he rested a finger upon her lips to silence her a minute.

"Not silly, Dana, let me see your back."  He said matter-of-factly.

"No Carter I…"  She began once more and this time his eyes darkened with a light she'd only seen on a few occasions, usually when they were fighting monsters.

"Dana, we can do this one of two ways, I can either pull rank or demand to see it and bring your father and everyone else in on this or you can show me your back on your own."  He told her grimly.  He hesitated then   pressed his lips to hers.

Dana felt as if the world were stopping, she couldn't breathe, her mind was whirling and she was floating all at once.

***flash***   

"Dana, listen to me, I told you I love you, I also know that you care about the team as much as I do.  And I know that this is best for the team.  Think about it, if you tow are successful, you'll both be back in the fight."  He said gently.

"And if it doesn't, Carter, what if there's nothing we can do."  She said and tears began to spill from her blue eyes.

"Dana, we will find something.  You are not going to die, not now."  He said fervently and his mouth covered hers in a kiss full of love and passion.  It some how pushed her fear back.

Dana felt the images fading and saw the white room once more, surrounding them, protecting them.  

"Hey Billy is it ready?"  Tommy asked as he and the others hovered in the lab of William Cranston's company telecorpe.  

"Yes, I just set the timer."  The genius confirmed his question by showing him the digital read out on Dana's communicator.  

"Ok, so remember that what has happened now won't be like this."  Jason said to the two younger people sitting at a table across the room.  

"We know.'  Dana said and Jason thought he'd never seen another look so horrible, her face was blotchy, her eyes bloodshot.  He wanted to go to her to be there, just as he would for any of his friends in so much pain but she had her brother, and he knew that was enough.  

"Ryan?"  Tommy asked and the silver clad young man got to his feet, stuffing a slip of paper into his pocket.  

"I'm ready."  He told the other ranger and then he looked back down at his sister.  He motioned for them to give him a second and the others turned away.  

Kneeling down before Dana he took her hands into his.  "Dana," he began, "Dane, look at me?"  He said and she did after a minute.  He'd never seen so much pain, never so much anguish. And then there was the guilt.  He knew she was dying inside, as sure as if Diabolico had hacked off her head.  "I know it hurts but Dana you have to know this is not your fault, no more than it's mine."  He said squeezing her hands gently.  

"I, I know."  She managed but couldn't meet his eyes as he spoke those words.  

"Know this too, Carter loved you and no matter what will happen he'll always love you."  Ryan said softly and Dana nodded.  She knew Carter had with all of his life.  

"I… I know."  She managed and gave him what she hoped was a brave smile.  

"And Dana know this too, I love you."  The words sounded rusty and there was a catch to his voice.  Heavens he'd not thought he'd ever do that.  He'd never believed he'd really feel this for her.  

"You do?"  She asked just as surprised and a little smiled touched the edges of his lips.  

"Yeah sis I do."  He said and pulled her close.  Heavens this felt better, not good, nothing felt exactly good but this felt a  lot better an the pain and loneliness.  

She felt the pain ebbing and realizing that it was him, it was Ryan doing this.  His words… then it hit her, if this didn't work and she lost him too…  

"Oh God Ryan I can't do it, I can't lose you two."  She sobbed wretchedly.  

"If this works…"  He began tenderly as he pulled back slightly so he could peer down into her face. 

"You have to go now!"  Billy shouted and Dana let his hands go and pushed at him.  

"Right."  He said and Dana gave him one last teary smile.  

"Be careful."  She called as he headed for the vortex.  

"Always."  He grinned back at her and dove through the portal.  

TBC

***  

Yes this chapter was slow and I know it's a lot of old footage but here's to the memories.  I just wanted to show the mood of both Dana and Ryan.  What do you think?  Is it too sappy?  

Also what time period do you think Ryan should arrive in?  I'm curious to know what you think, so PLZ R&R.  


	14. Desperation

Chapter 14 Desperation 

It felt like morphing in a way, Ryan just preyed this would work and not fry him.  Then as suddenly as this had started the vortex spit him out into the night.  

 He lay on the ground trying to take it all in.  He had done it'll they'd done it.  But was he back in time?  He looked around and wondered if he'd even landed at the specified location.  Sure Billy seemed to be a genius but maybe he made a mistake?  Then slowly as he got to his feet Ryan spotted the house, it was mere feet from him, looming up larger than life and he knew it.  It was his grandmother's house.  

Relief washed over him and Ryan felt dizzy with its sheer force.  They'd really, really done it.  He had the chance to fix everything, once and for all.  The titanium ranger closed his eyes a second and tried to remember where his father's car had been parked.  Then as it came to him he headed around to the side of the house.  There silent and unknowing sat the old hunk of metal and glass.  He could now recall how it had almost been their deaths, how it had swerved, then tipped and…  

 The voices floated to him and Ryan knew there was no more time.  Racing to the car he then popped the hood and yanked out several wires, and the spark plugs.  Then heart pounding he went back to his Grandmother's car and did the same.  There had to be no way for them to leave that night.  If they did too much would be lost.  

Moving back to the first car he felt an odd feeling, kind of like wooziness and knew that something was happening.  Then he was opening the driver's side door.  Reaching into his pocket he withdrew the page he'd been scribbling and placed it underneath the windshield.  He had to be sure his father saw it.  Then as he felt his body going weightless he pulled out one last item and placed it with the note.  

With that he moved back, literally fading into the shadows as his body 

Shifted into not but a phantoms.  He then realized too late what he'd forgotten to do.  There was no time for panic though as he dissolved completely.  

***  

"Thanks again Mom."  William Mitchell told his mother as she zipped Dana's jacket.  It was funny, William thought, even after his wife's death his children never lacked for womanly support.  Now though as he pulled Ryan's hood up he smiled.  His children would be just fine.  

"Any time honey."  Maggie Mitchell smiled and watched her son and her grandchildren walk out the door.    

"Daddy can we play in the car?"  Dana asked and Ryan rolled his eyes.  

"You always want to play with dumb old dolls.'  

"I'm a little girl."  She said sticking out her tongue.  

"Ok you two in you go."  William said and opened the door to admit his little ones.  

"Ok Dad.'  Ryan said and William marveled at how mature his son was for his young age.  

"I can't get my seatbelt.'  Dana was saying and William watched his muttering son do it for her.  

Slamming the door William climbed into the driver's seat and as he moved to insert the key he spotted the paper.  Surprised he reached for it.  

Dad, 

I know this might sound odd, but I'm from the future, the year 2000 to be exact.  I can't tell you too much but there are a few things you have to know.  

After reading the rest of the letter William picked up the item that accompanied the communication.  It was a little fire truck; one look told him it was the one his mom had just given Ryan.  The back right wheel was even broke.  Glancing into the back seat William saw that Ryan was playing with the toy in his hand.  That didn't make much sense but neither did the letter.  

Still William Mitchell had the feeling that this was no joke, that this was real.  He could even see the tear stains on the paper in the faint light from the moon.  It struck him then that the light hadn't come on in the car.  Frowning he got out and went around to the front.  Lifting the hood he saw that the engine was a mess.  It was obviously done by someone who knew nothing about the car yet that was desperate enough to risk life and limb.  Looking back at the letter he knew what he had to do.  

TBC  

***  

Wonder what Ryan forgot to say?  You'll have to wait to see wont you?  Anyway PLZ R&R.  


	15. Working out

 Chapter 15 Working out.  

October 13, 2000

What's said is said,

What's done is done.

Pasts forgotten,

Times undone.

"Come on it wasn't that bad."  Dana argued with her brother as they stepped out from under the marquee of the down town Cineplex.  It had been over eleven Months since they'd had a chance to do this, to just be brother and sister.  Three fourths of a year since the war against the demons had begun. Now finally after so long it was all finally over, the3 demons and Queen Bansheera had been sent back to the shadow world and they had their lives back.

"No way we've fought more interesting fights."  He shook his head ruefully.  

"Yeah but it's nice to just be able to sit back and watch one."  Dana pointed out.  

"True."  He admitted and it was only then that the elder Mitchell spotted the red clad young man coming their way.   Ryan smiled and said.  "Look who's here?"

 "Oh, Ryan I…'  Dana worried her lower lip, she'd vowed this would be a day just for them but Carter was there and…Heavens she'd been so scared when he'd gone with Ryan to find the sorcerer of the sands.  True it had saved them all but both the man she loved and her big brother had nearly died.  Now she didn't know what to do.  She wanted to stay with Ryan, to keep him close but then too she wanted to run to Carter, to hold on to him and never let him go.

"Its ok sis, go on."  The elder Mitchell grinned down at her worried face and then he gave him a great big hug before running off.  He wondered what his life would have been like if he'd not grown up with Dana.  She kept him on the straight and narrow and he looked out for her.  Then there was his girlfriend…  What would he have done if he'd not fallen for Kelsey almost a year ago?  Just that thought sent a chill over his spine.  

***

 "Hey," Dana smiled as she approached him and Carter felt his belly flutter, she was so lovely, could this really be happening?

"Hi, so enjoy the movie?"  He asked and mentally patted himself on the back for sounding so cool.

"It was ok."  She replied and kissed his cheek.

"Um, I talked to your father."  He said as he pulled her off the main path so they were standing beside a pillar.  This might not be perfect but he wanted to do this now, when they were both alive, both fine.  With the way the demons had been attacking he hadn't known just how long that would last. Then with those last few fights, he'd just been so scared he'd lose her.  

***

"You did?"  She want' sure how it had come out, his face was so bland.  She really hated when he did that.  Still maybe it would be ok.

"Yeah, he said he was hoping it would work."  Cater burst out beaming and her eyes widened in amazement.

"He did?"  He'd given them permission?  She'd hoped, preyed but now… She wanted to jump up and down, to holler to the heavens but settled for smiling only slightly.

"Yeah and he gave me this."  Carter then reached into his pocket for something.

"Mom's ring."  She breathed when he showed her the simple diamond engagement band.

"Yeah, he said it would mean more to you than to Ryan."  Carter explained.  She nodded mutely, feeling tears well up, this was really happening…

"Yeah, but Carter what about Ryan?"  She managed after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, let's find out."  Carter took her hand and then held it in the air calling.  "Hey Ryan!  Mind if I marry your sister?"  Carter shouted and Dana blushed giggling at the same time.  Heavens could things get any crazier?

"Not at all, I was wondering what was keeping you."  Ryan grinned as he shouted hat back.  Dana had the sudden feeling that this had been planned, it was all to perfect.

"Hmm," She said as the thought solidified.  "You had this all planned out."

"They don't call me the king of method for nothing.  So, Dana," Carter said going serious as he got down on one knee.  "Will you do me the honor of one? Day becoming my wife?"

"I…" what could she say?  Her tongue just didn't want to work.

"Say yes!"  Kelsey shouted and Dana realized her friend had joined Ryan where he stood watching.

"Yeah we can make it a double wedding!"  Ryan grinned.

"'A double…"  Dana breathed, was this real?  Was Carter really asking her to marry him?  Were Ryan and Kelsey really getting hitched?

"Yeah."  Ryan smiled and Dana knew it was finally right.

"Dana?"  Carter asked and she gazed back down at him.

"What do you think?"  She asked blandly, just to pay him back for earlier.

"Yes?"  He asked hopefully and she saw the love shining in his blue eyes.

"Yes."  She nodded and there were seven cheers and Dana didn't even notice as she bent and pressed her lips to Carter's.

***

"Not bad."  Kelsey smiled at her own man and he shrugged.

"I had a feeling he'd do this soon.  You know with that last mission and the battle…'  Ryan shuddered at the very memory of how close they'd all come to dying, with the Aquabase being destroyed with the four other rangers trapped inside ant the queen's ascent. Now though as he watched his very happy sister and best friend he smiled and pulled his own bride-to-be close.  He and Carter were the leaders of the new teams of Lightspeed rangers, and there were two now.  He'd stopped questioning how had they all gotten so lucky?  00`

"Penny?"  Kelsey asked and Ryan smiled slightly.

"I love you." Ryan said simply and kissed his fiancée.

The specter that hovered just beyond the edge of sight and sound smiled, so even though he'd forgotten to warn them of the date of the attack things had still turned out.  He could rest now, beyond this time, beyond this reality…

The end

Well?  What do you think  I tried to fix some of the mechanical error's so it's a little better.  PLZ R*R and let me know if you liked how the story ended up.  

Also thanks to all of those of you who read this and sent feed back.  It really helps.  


End file.
